Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?
by Owigotpitchslapped
Summary: Beca has been locked away for her powers that will leave her best friend; Chloe in danger, but when her parents pass away and she and Chloe are all they both have left she finally comes out. And all Chloe asked her was "Do you want to build a snowman?" Frozen Idea Crossed with PITCH PERFECT No incest, and RATED K Elsa!Beca and Anna!Chloe


Do You Want To Build A Snowman? (Pitch Perfect Version)

**AN: I may have another favorite movie. I've always been obsessed with Disney, and with Frozen I just fell in love all over again! Well I thought what if... JUST WHAT IF we (you and me) put together Frozen but have Pitch Perfect characters! YES GENIUS. (Hey don't judge me) Anyway, So yes love it as much as I love it cause i'm excited to write this.. like childish excited :)))**

**Dedications:**

**Amanda Sieck :)) Thanks for always being beautiful!**

**Deanna Leary I love you, Anna.**

**Roles:**

**Beca- Elsa**

**Chloe- Anna**

**Even though this isn't following the movie pretend Elsa and Anna weren't sisters just BEST FRIENDS. It makes the plot line like easier for me to follow since I am putting Pitch Perfect and Frozen together. By the way Chloe's parents died so Beca's parents King and Queen of Arendelle took her in, and yes Beca is royal**

**On with the story!**

"Beca?! Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play I never see you anymore come out the door it's like you gone away! We used to be best buddies and now we're not I wish you could tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman" Chloe whispered the last part through the keyhole of the door.

"Go away, Chloe!" Came a quiet harsh reply.

"Okay bye.." Chloe walked away from the door with her head hung.

Years passed, and only a fleeting uncommon moment will Chloe see Beca poke her head out, and say thank you to the nurse who brought her food everyday before she shut the door, and locked it behind her.

When Chloe turned 13 it started snowing outside again. Chloe ran to Beca's door, and knocked eagerly.

"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue. I started talking to the pictures on the walls!" Chloe winked at a painting "Hang in there, Joan. It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms just watching the hours tick by." Chloe clicked her tongue _tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock._

When the king and queen of Arendelle passed away, Beca did not attend the funeral, and the villagers all looked at Chloe as another princess. With her head hung low she trudged her way to Beca's door and quietly knocked.

"Beca? Please.. I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you, just let me in." Chloe pressed her back against the door, and laid her head back. "We only have each other... It's just you and me.. What are we gonna do?" Chloe's eyes filled with tears as her voice broke with emotion. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

On the other side of the wall was a similar scene although this girl with snow white hair, and pale skin surrounded by shards of ice, and a thin layer of frost covered the air was crying into her arms.

The door quietly opened and in fell a ball of red hair with a gasp.

"Chloe..." A tearful voice sobbed out.

"Beca..." Chloe whispered in disbelief before hugging the white haired girl.

"That must have been hard for you. I'm so sorry." Beca hadn't had any human contact except for her parents so being around Chloe again was awkward for her.

"Beca why did you shut me out?" Chloe voice quivered.

Beca felt something in herself that brought her to awkwardly wrap her arms around her life long friend.

"You wouldn't understand." Beca said dejectedly and walked away.

"Don't shut me out.. You just opened the door."

Beca walked down the hall, and looked out the window where the view was birds flying with green treetops and lots and lots of sunlight.

"Chlo..." Beca said just loud enough for her to hear over her shoulder.

"Yes?" Came the hesitant response.

"... Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked half serious half teasing.

"Does it have to be a snowman?" Chloe walked to Beca and asked her smiling.

"No it doesn't." Beca hugged her.

"Well a snowman would be cool since I haven't been able to build one with you in forever... but we're in the middle of summer." Chloe pointed out.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Just come before I lose it."

"Lose what? Did I make you mad?"

"Not lose it lose it but... lose confidence."

Taking Chloe's hand without thinking Beca pulled her into an empty room down a long corridor.

"Why are we in here?"

"Just watch... and don't freak out." Beca pleaded before taking a step back from Chloe

_Feel don't conceal... Feel don't conceal._

White snow floated around the top of Beca's hands as she slowly made a ball and threw it up in the air. When it finally reached the ceiling soft white powder began falling to the floor, and it began cascading all over the floor.

"Oh my god..." Chloe gasped as the cold touched her nose.

"Chlo..." before Beca could reach out to her she was suddenly face first in the snow.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SNOWING YOU CAN MAKE IT SNOW LIKE WHAT IS THIS IS THIS LIFE?! KISS ME I'M DREAMING." Chloe talked so fast Beca didn't understand anything except kiss, and suddenly her lips were on the white haired girl.

She pulled away just as fast as she pulled me in.

"OH MY GOD THIS IS REAL LIFE." Chloe laughed and ran around in the snow while Beca just touched her tingling lips.

_Huh... so this crush never really did leave._

Before thinking Beca called Chloe over. "I can do more."

"MORE?!"

"Shh.. watch." Beca held out her hand; palm upward and little white lights flurried around her hand before suddenly a heart made of ice was placed in her palm.

"Oh my god."

"It won't ever melt." Beca said confident.

"That's... it's.. beautiful."

"For you." Beca pushed it to the blushing red head.

"R-really."

"Take my heart... and don't break it." Beca looked down, and looked up slightly blushing to see if Chloe understood what she was saying.

"I would never..." Chloe walked to Beca and placed a kiss directly on her lips.

When Beca finally pulled away Chloe resumed running around throwing snow up around her.

Beca awkwardly stood there until a snowball hit her in the arm.

Beca looked over at Chloe with a puzzled look on her face.

Chloe smiled gently, and Beca's eyes lit up.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Chloe asked with a quirked lip

"Does it have to be a snowman?" Beca took Chloe's hands in hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Yes." Chloe smirked.

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe, and when they parted Beca looked at Chloe with a grin.

"Watch."

Snow and light danced around them, and slowly their clothing turned into beautiful white and blue gowns with a snowflake pattern, and slowly did Beca lower a crown made of ice onto Chloe's beautiful red hair.

"Hmm." Beca hummed.

"What?" muttered Chloe shyly.

"Fire and Ice.. You're hair is fire.. my hair is ice. You melt my heart." Beca smiled.

"Smooth.." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"As ice." Beca winked.

"C'mon we got to make Olaf!" Chloe pushed away from me and began to roll a base

"Who's Olaf?"

"Our snowman." Chloe giggled as white snow fell in beautiful cascades around her.

**THE END.**

**AN: Okay so I really do want some reviews on this. This was my first time trying to piece together two stories.. so tell me how did I do? I love you guys! You Look Hot Or I'm Drunk will resume soon. Just yeah. Hope everyone is doing well!**

**Follow me on Instagram at Doanforgetme_ Stay in touch!**

**Xoxo~**

**Kaylee :)***


End file.
